


Her Chamber of Secrets

by MackenzieTheHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieTheHuntress/pseuds/MackenzieTheHuntress
Summary: Spoiler: Has nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets.Can you bring out the good in Draco Malfoy or is he doomed to take after his wicked father?





	1. Potions 'N Stuff

Potions class...man did you love potions class. You enjoyed following recipes, mixing ingredients, and frankly you were really good at it. Then there was Professor Snape, you admired him. It's a shame that he isn't attractive or you'd have a full fledged crush on the guy. You were lost in one of his lectures when a knock on the wall pulled you from your trance.

You turned around only to see a certain fair-haired Slytherin standing in the door way. "Ah, Mister Malfoy, it's nice to see you've finally arrived to class. Why don't you take a seat over there next to Miss (l/n)." He gestured his pale, slender hand in your direction.

"Great." You mumbled under your breath. It's not like you hated Draco, but you weren't head over heels for him either. He was just kinda there, a thorn in your side if you will.

You and Draco were oblivious to each other during your first year at Hogwarts. However you became well acquainted when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Some of the students from Gryffindor accused you and Draco, for that matter, of opening it. It might have been possible, you were a pureblood and from a long line of Slytherins on your mums side but you weren't a parsel tongue as far as you knew. There could be a slight possibility that you were an indirect heir of Slytherin.

Draco slowly walked in the room and sat down next to you. "(l/n)." You turned your head in his direction and gave him a coy smile. "Malfoy."

You didn't like to call him by his last name purely out of respect, but you decided to play along. The rest of class went off without a hitch. You returned your attention to Prof. Snape and Draco kept his mouth shut.

You expected him to annoy you with his rant about how he couldn't count all of the girls that wanted him on one hand, or worse his hatred for muggle-borns.

You were raised in a house where blood didn't matter. Your father is what most purebloods would call a "Blood Traitor." He was sorted into Gryffindor and respected everyone, muggle-born or not. Your mother, on the other hand, didn't care for the subject matter, she was a Slytherin.

You took your mum's side and decided to avoid conversations on the subject. Draco asked you countless amounts of times if you hated "Mudbloods", you simply replied with "Don't get me started" and left it at that. He always took it as a yes, but he was far off.

 

* * *

 

As you walked down the hallway you caught up with (f's/n).

"(f/n)!" She called towards you.

You quickened your pace so you could catch up to her.

"Hey (f's/n), how's it going?" You asked, helping her with her books.

"I could be better. I always hate the first week back here."

"Really? The first week's always my favorite!"

(f's/n) started to chuckle. "You just wanted to see how well Professor Snape has matured."

You shot her a menacing glare. "Ewh (f's/n)! Snape is old enough to be my father."

"Whatever you say."

The two of you continued walking to the main hall for dinner. You weren't really hungry, more tired than anything. You sat down at the Slytherin table across from Pansy, diagonal from (f's/name), and right beside Blaise. He was your favorite.

He gave you a quick peck on the cheek, finding amusement in watching your face turn pink.

"Hey, (f/n). How was your day?" He asked.

"Just great, how was yours Blaise?"

"Pretty good." He said inaudibly as he stuffed a piece of food in his mouth.

You were looking around aimlessly when you felt as though someone was staring at you, and there was. You turned you head to the front and looked at Pansy, she was clearly mad at you for something.

"What?" You spat rather harshly.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms and looked away towards Harry Potter and a few other people at the Gryffindor table.

You had absolutely no idea what made her do that until you felt someones arm nudge yours. You looked to your left and seen Draco staring off into space. "Figures" You thought to yourself.

Pansy fawned over Draco, it was kinda gross actually. You must of made a face because you heard laughing beside you.

"Something wrong, (l/n)?" Draco questioned.

"Hmm? N-no.. I was just thinking about something."

He looked at you with disbelief, you were about to say something when Dumbledore interrupted and started talking about Dementors.


	2. Whadewyumeen?

Back in the Slytherin common room you were sprawled out across one of the couches looking through an old book. Within minutes you managed to fall asleep with the book covering your face. You were out for an hour or so, until you were woken up by noise on the other side of the door.  
  
You sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep from your soft (e/c) eyes. The book that was resting on your face swiftly fell to the floor.  
  
"Sleep well (l/n)?" You heard Draco ask as he walked into the room.  
  
You quickly picked the book up and chucked it at his head. You missed terribly and hit Pansy square in the face, but you didn't get to see that because you had rolled over and reclaimed your spot on the couch.  
  
Draco and a few others started laughing, Pansy started crying, and her friends gave you pissy looks. You were almost sleeping again when you felt someone pick up your legs and lay them across their lap.  
  
"Go away." You mumbled into a pillow.  
  
"(f/n), I'm heartbroken!"  
  
You opened your eyes to see Blaise with a distressed look on his face. You crawled over to him and rested your head in his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry love, I thought you were (f's/n) or worse, Draco." You chuckled and smirked at Draco who was giving you a devilish grin.  
  
"I'm still waiting for you to leave Zabini and pledge your love for me."  
  
You scoffed so loud that you almost choked on your saliva. "Keep dreaming love."  
  
You and Blaise weren't dating, not even close. It was just the way your friendship was and you wouldn't trade it for the world.  
  
Blaise began to lightly trace letters on your forehead and then made you guess what he was spelling. You unintentionally crossed your eyes to look at his motions causing him to laugh hysterically.  
  
The rest of the night consisted of you and Blaise acting foolish and Draco sitting in a corner by Pansy, lost in his thoughts. It was like any other night in the common room except for one thing, now and then you'd catch Draco looking at you. You didn't dwell on it, you figured he was annoyed with you.  
  
It was almost time for you to get ready for bed when (f's/n) entered the common room. She was blushing and holding a red flower.  
  
"Who's that from, Neville Longbottom?" Pansy sneered.  
  
(f's/n) looked up from her daze with a smile on her glowing face.  
  
"No you puffed-up ignorant! Cedric Diggory gave it to me."  
  
Ah yes, (f's/n) had a thing for the Hufflepuff prefect.  
  
"Don't jest (f's/n), lying will get you no where."  
  
You stood up and joined your friends' defense. "No, you're right Pansy, no Slytherin has gotten anywhere by lying."  
  
You were caught off guard when you heard Draco laugh.  
  
"Draco darling, don't laugh at that tramps' jokes." She huffed crossing her arms with jealousy.  
  
You glared at Pansy and walked towards her with a quickened pace. You weren't one for physical violence but tonight, you had enough of her.  
  
You were seconds away from smacking her when Draco picked you up and flung you over his shoulders, much to your dismay.  
  
"Draco, if you want to live you better put me down this instant!" You shouted, writhing in his arms.  
  
Of course he chuckled and ignored your threat.  
  
"Draco, I'm serious. Draco.. Draco! DRACO!"  
  
You continued to shout and move about as he lugged you up the steps to the bedrooms.  
  
"Malfoy put me down now!"  
  
Draco stopped abruptly, almost at the top of the stairs, and carefully put you down.  
  
"Did you just call me by my last name?" He asked with a smirk plastered across his porcelain features.  
  
You looked up at him and realized he was extremely close to your face. You quickly looked away, letting your (h/l) (h/c) hair cascade over your face. You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not proud of it."  
  
"Hmph, you're a piece of work. You know that?"  
  
You couldn't resist the urge to look at him any longer, so you looked into his crystal like eyes. Like clockwork he met your gaze.  
  
"Is that a compliment or an insult?" You asked with a sultry tinge in your voice.  
  
He looked confused for a moment and then you seen the shame wash over his face. "Shit" you thought. You didn't mean to flirt with him like that.  
  
"Go to bed (l/n) and don't cause anymore trouble." And just like that he descended the stairs back into the common room.  
  
You waited until he was out of view before you entered the girls' dormitory. After you stepped over the threshold you closed the door and let out a sigh. You knew Draco would hold that against you for the rest of your life.  
  
You quickly changed into a black v-neck shirt and a pair of black and green plaid shorts before heading off to the bathroom to prepare for bed. You were in the middle of brushing your teeth when (f's/n) came into the room.  
  
"What happened with you and Malfoy?"  
  
You looked at her through the mirror. "Whadewyumeen?" You tried to ask with a mouthful of toothpaste.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
You spit into the sink and turned on the faucet. "What do you mean?"  
  
(f's/n) gave you a peculiar look. "I don't know you tell me. He came downstairs all flustered. You didn't...did you?"  
  
You turned around so fast that you nearly fell over, (f's/n) held your arm for support.  
  
"No! It's not like that. I can...I can't even.. I can't believe you would infer that!" You were almost yelling at this point.  
  
"Hey, woah woah. Calm down. I was just joking, his face was as red as Ron Weasleys' hair. I just figured that you kissed him or something to get back at that trollop Pansy."  
  
"No..I uh-I slapped him for..uh..touching my butt."  
  
"You slapped him..for touching your butt?"  
  
You quickly turned so (f's/n) wouldn't see straight through your façade.  
  
"Yup."  
  
She simply rolled her eyes and left to change into her pajamas.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
You tossed and turned in bed not able to sleep. The moonlight was shining through the window creating a shadow on the opposing wall. You sat up and ran a hand down your face.  
  
You hated nights like this, insomnia at its worst. It was way too hot in the dormitory so you pulled of your blankets and tried to rest once more. It was hopeless, you weren't sleeping anytime soon.  
  
You grabbed your wand off of your night stand and tip-toed over to the door way. As soon as you reached the steps you whispered "Lumos". You quietly descended the steps into the common room.  
  
You quickly glanced around the room and noticed a figure standing over by the window. "Can't sleep again (l/n)?"  
  
Draco turned around and looked at you with tired eyes.  
  
"Not at all. What about you, why are you still awake?"  
  
"I come down here when I need to think about things." He shielded his eyes. "Can you turn that light off woman? You're blinding me."  
  
You gave him an apologetic smile. "Nox."


	3. Incendio

It was freezing downstairs. But why? It was insanely hot up in the girl’s dormitory. You lowered your wand and started pulling on your shorts in an attempt to make them longer.

"Cold (l/n)?" Draco asked in a hushed tone as he walked towards you.

"No, I'm bloody sweating to death!"

"Shhh! Keep it down." Draco put his hand up signaling for you to shut up.

He snaked his arms around you and removed the wand from your hand. "Incendio." He whispered, casting a fire charm at the fireplace.

He looked into your (e/c) eyes that were filled with confusion. Draco leaned in close to your face, making the gap between you nonexistent.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked pressing his forehead to yours.

You pulled away from him and walked over to the fireplace. It was slowly heating up the room.

"Well, I was thinking that my fingers are bound to fall off at any second." You warmed your hands in front of the fire.

You heard Draco's footsteps behind you. He gently wrapped his arms around your waist and took your hands in his. "Here, (f/n), let me help you with that."

You twisted in his arms so you were facing him. He then adjusted his hands so that they were resting on either side of your hips.

"Did you just call me by my first name?"

He gave you his signature smirk that drove most girls crazy. That's when you realized exactly what Draco Malfoy was up to.

"Yeah, and I'm not proud of it." You cringed slightly when you felt his breath tickle your collarbone.

Draco was trying to seduce you. He played the cards and he played them well, you had to admit. You had almost fallen for his respectful and caring ploy, however you were much too smart for him.

"Ah, I see." You wiggled out of his grip and plucked your wand from his fingertips. "I'm starting to feel weary. I'll see you tomorrow Draco."

"You're just going to leave me high and dry?!" He sounded like you pissed him off pretty bad.

"Your honeyed words aren't going to work on me. Goodnight Draco."

You heard him curse under his breath as you walked back upstairs to your dormitory. You nearly fell going up the steps because you forgot to cast Lumos.

  


* * *

  
  
  
"(f/n)... (f/n)"  
  
Someone was calling your name, but you didn't recognize the voice.   
  
You opened your eyes and was greeted by Astoria Greengrass, a girl who was in her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"(f/n) if you don't get up you’re going to be late for class."  
  
You groaned loudly and rolled over, covering your face in the process. "I'm not going!"  
  
"Do you honestly want to miss Hagrid teach his first class?" She asked while pulling the blanket from your face.  
  
You looked up at her with a blank stare. "I suppose not."  
  
Even though you were a Slytherin you liked Hagrid. He once told you that you didn't belong in Slytherin, but he was wrong. You fit the description immaculately. In fact, your mum would always say that you were "as clever as the Devil and twice as pretty."   
  
You laid in bed for a moment longer.  
  
“(f/n) seriously, you need to get up. Everyone has already left.”  
  
You groaned rather loudly and pulled the blankets off of your sun-tanned skin. Class didn't start for another 20 minutes but you had already missed breakfast.  
  
Slowly, you managed to pull yourself off of the soft, satin sheets. It was a hard task, after what happened last night with you and Draco. You didn't get much sleep.  
  
The bathroom was a short distance away but it took everything in you to get there. You brushed your (h/l) (h/c) into place and applied some neutral makeup. It really brought out your eyes.  
  
Within minutes you changed into your robes. Astoria waited for you to get ready, she really was a nice girl. She reminded you of yourself during your first year at Hogwarts.  
  
“Okay, Astoria. I’ll walk you to your class. It’s on the way to Hagrid's Hut.” You smiled and placed your arm around her shoulder in a motherly fashion.  
  
You and Astoria talked about the weather as you walked her to her class. It was peaceful and it helped take your mind off of Draco.   
  


  


* * *

  


  
  
You made it to class with two minutes to spare. Immediately you spotted Draco. It was best to stay away from him and there was no better place to avoid him than next to Harry Potter.  
  
“Hi Harry. Hermione.” You greeted them with a warm, gentle smile.  
  
Hermione was a peculiar friend considering the fact that you resided in opposing houses and the “difference” in blood. But, nonetheless, she was your friend and so was Harry.  
  
You felt a presence on your left side and looked over to see Ron Weasley. “Are you sure you should be over here (f/n), won’t your boyfriend get mad?”  
  
You gave him a sour look. “He’s not my boyfriend Ron, just a good friend is all.” You knew he was talking about Blaise.   
  
You turned around and locked eyes with Blaise. He looked at you with an incredulous stare but that’s not what frightened you. It was Draco who was looking at you with a more sinister nature.  
  
You turned around quickly and nervously started making small talk with Harry. Everything was going fine, Hagrid was getting his lesson together, and you had almost forgot about Draco’s glare. That only lasted momentarily.  
  
Harry was telling you a joke when you saw his attention drift from you to the person standing behind you. He backed away and pretended like he wasn't listening in on what was about to happen.  
  
You felt someone place there hand on your shoulder. You rolled your shoulder causing their hand to fall, you knew exactly who it was and you were going to mess with him big time.  
  
“Come on (l/n) I don’t bite, unless you want me to.” Draco’s breath tickled your ear as he spoke.  
  
You turned around and gave him a playful wink. “Go on then Draco, bite me.”   
  
He looked astonished and confused. You’d beat him at his own game but that look of confusion had faltered into a smirk. “Don’t jest (l/n) you can’t hide your love for me forever.”   
  
“Just long enough for you to leave me alone.” You returned the same smug smirk when you heard Potter chuckling beside you.  
  
“Alright class listen up!” Hagrid called from behind.


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

‘Oh what a pleasure Draco Malfoy can be.’ You thought to yourself. He was gorgeous but you could never let him know that. It was a terrible thing really.  
  
Class went on without any further complications. You gave Hagrid most of your attention only sneaking a few apologetic glances towards Harry and then towards Blaise. You couldn't help but feel guilty for Draco’s sudden outburst of masculinity.   
  
“Right, you lot. Less chatterin’. Form a group over there and open yer books to page forty-nine.” Hagrid spoke above the loud roar of gossip.  
  
“And exactly how do we do that?” Draco questioned.  
  
“Well, just stroke the spine, o’ course. Goodness me!” You chuckled at Hagrid’s response but quickly stopped and looked away when Draco looked at you.  
  
You heard Hermione say something beside you.  “I think they’re funny.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. Terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes.”  Draco was wearing a signature scowl.   
  
Crabbe and Goyle starting laughing obnoxiously. You didn't find it the least bit humorous.   
  
“Shut up, Malfoy!” Harry yelled in frustration.  
  
Draco looked off into the distance and pointed to what you saw as thin air. “Dementor! Dementor!”   
  
You grabbed Harry’s arm when you saw the pained expression on his face. If looks could kill you were sure Draco would be a puddle on the ground right now.  
  
“Ignore him.” Hermione put her hand on Harry’s shoulder and glared at Draco.  
  
“Ahem. Ta-ta-ta-dah! Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak.” Hagrid grinned as he looked at the creature.  
  
“Hagrid. Exactly what is that?” Ron questioned.  
  
“That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know about hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now, who’d like ‘ter come an' say hello?”  
  
Everyone backed away, including you, you walked back and stood beside Blaise. The only person who remained still was Harry. He looked as though he wasn’t paying even attention.  
  
“Well done, Harry! Well done. Come on, now.” Hagrid gave Harry specific instructions and he followed them nervously. Within minutes Harry and Buckbeak flew away. The class was astonished.  
  
This was a perfect time to ask Draco what that little incident was about. You walked over to him and punched him in the chest a little harder than you’d like to admit.   
  
“What the bloody hell was that for?”   
  
Draco just looked at you, clutching his chest. “Why are you so worried about Potter all of the sudden? You have a crush on Scarhead, don’t you (l/n)?”  
  
You kept your gaze locked onto his stormy grey eyes. “No I don’t. The boy has had a hard life so far. Why do you intend on making it worse?”  
  
You were too preoccupied yelling at Draco to notice the person standing behind you. She tapped on your shoulder signaling for you to turn around, when you did you noticed it was Pansy.  
  
She smiled at you and you turned your head in confusion. Before you realized what was happening she punched you in the nose and you fell back into Draco. You were surprised that he caught you, at this point you thought he would have backed away and let you fall.  
  
Draco looked at you and discovered the crimson liquid dripping from your nose. He quickly pushed you upright and wiped his bloody hand on Crabbe’s robe.   
  
Hermione shouted and nearly charged Pansy. She was lucky Ron held her back or Hermione may have hexed her. Blaise pulled you into a hug and wiped the blood from your chin.  
  
“Mr. Zabini. Are you capable of taking (f/n) to Madam Pomfrey?” Hagrid wandered over and examined your face.  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
You were laying in one of the infirmary beds with an ice pack on your nose. It wasn't broken, thank goodness.   
  
You opened your eyes when you heard commotion. You sat up and looked at the boy who was being brought in by Hagrid. It was Draco. You couldn't help but smile, maybe Harry or Ron punched him.  
  
Hagrid placed him on the bed beside yours. He looked up at you and smiled. “How are you feelin’ (f/n)? I regret to tell you I’ve had to take fifty points from Slytherin.”  
  
You laughed slightly and took the ice pack off of your face. “I’m doing better, thanks for asking Hagrid.” You looked at Draco. “If I may ask, what happened to him?”  
  
“It was that bloody chicken!” Draco shouted.  
  
You looked apologetically at Hagrid knowing that Draco would lay it on thick for his father. Buckbeak didn't stand a chance.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came over and examined Draco's arm. “I can take it from here Rubeus, thanks.”  
  
You watched as she cut the fabric of his shirt and cleaned his wound. It took quite a few stitches but he would recover. Just then, you could have sworn you saw a tear slide down Draco’s cheek.  
  
“Say nothing, (l/n).” He looked up at you.  
  
You smirked at him and rolled onto your side so you were still facing him. “On one condition.”  
  
“Yeah, and what’s that?”  
  
“Stop trying to hit on me, and please go easier on Harry.”   
  
“Hold on there, (l/n). You said one condition.” He smiled at you and tried to sit up.  
  
“I suppose you get a choice then.”  
  
“I’ll go easier on Potter.”  
  
You were slightly taken back but Draco’s choice, but deep down you knew he wouldn’t go easy on Potter.  
  
“Hey (f/n).”  
  
“Yes Draco?”  
  
“I didn't know Pansy was going to do that.”  
  
“I don’t really care if you did, she’ll get hers.” You sat up and threw your legs over the side of the bed.   
  
“(l/n) please don’t cost Slytherin anymore points.”  
  
“Karma, Draco. I was talking about Karma.”  
  
You stood up and walked over to the side of his bed. Running a finger down his healthy arm, you looked into his eyes. “Thanks for not throwing me to the ground.”  
  
He grabbed your arm when you tried to walk away.  
  
“What could you possibly want now?” You mumbled under your breath.  
  
“Will you come back to see me after dinner?”  
  
You stood there for a moment before responding. “After everything you’ve done to me?”  
  
“Please? I don’t want to be alone.”  
  
“The great Draco Malfoy doesn't want to be alone. Who would have thought? I’ll send word to Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe Blaise will come see you later, or your troll of a girlfriend.”  
  
“She’s not my girlfriend, (f/n).”  
  
“No matter. I’ll be back later. And get some rest Draco, you look like hell.”  
  
You were already in the door way when you heard him say thank you. You looked over your shoulder and said ‘you’re welcome’.


	5. Draco

“(F/n)!” Hermione yelled when she noticed you walking into the Great Hall. She hugged you tightly and then grabbed you by the cheeks. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“I’m fine. Really.” You gently pulled her hands from your face.  
  
“Why don’t you sit with us tonight?” She asked pointing to the two empty seats across from Ron and Harry.  
  
“Me, a Slytherin, sitting at the Gryffindor table?” Hermione must have noticed the worried look you were wearing.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, they know you’re not like Draco and his lackeys.” You laughed at the thought of Crabbe and Goyle being Draco’s henchmen.  
  
“So I take that as a yes, then?”  
  
“I guess it wouldn't hurt.” You smiled and took your seat between Seamus and Hermione.  
  
Seamus gave you a few sideways glances. He warmed up to you after you said hello. You felt out of place at the Gryffindor table but with Draco in the infirmary and Pansy being Pansy, you didn't want to sit with the rest of your housemates.  
  
Dinner was almost over when you saw Blaise looking about. He was looking for you, no doubt. You tried to use Harry as a shield and hid behind him. It almost worked, until Pansy pointed at you with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Soon, you could see half of the table staring and whispering. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were the only three who weren't. Vincent and Gregory just looked with confusion set in their brown eyes. Blaise looked furious at first, but his face faltered into a smile. He was just happy to see that you were healthy.  
  
Ron and Harry turned around to see what you were looking at. Harry grabbed your hand. “Don’t worry about them (f/n). You are more than welcome to sit here from now on.” As Harry said this, nearly half of the Gryffindor students looked at him with fear in their eyes.  
  
“Harry, half of these people think I am the Devil himself. I can see that I am clearly not welcome here.” You half-whispered.  
  
“Don’t be foolish (f/n)!” Fred called from behind you. Maybe it was George, you hadn't a clue.  
  
“We don’t think you’re the Devil.” The other Weasley called. Boy had you wished you could tell them apart.  
  
“Well, thank you for the reassurance. I still think it would be better for all of us if I sit with Blaise tomorrow for breakfast.”  
  
“Have it your way then.” The first Weasley spoke once more.  
  
You were glancing around the Great Hall when you felt as though someone was watching you. You looked in the direction of the eerie feeling and saw that Professor Snape was giving you a suspicious look. He looked at you and then to the door way and back to you again. He did this a few times before you got the idea.  
  
“I’m going to go to the library and finish studying. (f/n) would you like to come?” Hermione asked.  
  
“No, but thank you. I think I’m going to stay here a while longer.”  
  
Hermione smiled at you and then proceeded out of the Great Hall. Ron and Harry said goodbye to you before they followed.  
  
Once the Great Hall was nearly empty you walked out into the hallway to wait for Professor Snape.  
  
A few moments passed by before he came walking down the hall. “Miss (l/n), what exactly did you think you were doing sitting at the Gryffindor table?” He whispered in a usual monotone voice.  
  
“I don’t know if you've heard Professor, but I've had a misunderstanding with another Slytherin student.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes at you. “Yes Pansy Parkinson, was it not? It cost Slytherin 50 points.”  
  
You looked down at your shoes.  
  
“I’d ask you to please look at me (f/n).”  
  
“Yes Professor.”  
  
“Shall I make sure she receives adequate punishment?”  
  
“What?” You practically yelled. “Excuse me Professor, but I really don’t think that is necessary.”  
  
“We wouldn't another misunderstanding would we? I can’t have anyone putting my best student in harm’s way.”  
  
“Of course not, Professor.”  
  
“Do take care of yourself, (f/n).”  
  
“Yes Professor.”  
  
He turned around and quickly walked into the distance.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
You entered the infirmary only to find it empty. “Where are you?” You called out in a hushed, frustrated tone.  
  
“I’m right here.” Draco called from behind you.  
  
“How’s your arm?”  
  
“(F/n) why were you sitting with Potter and Weasel-bee?” His voice was laced with pure annoyance.  
  
“You were in here and I didn't exactly want to sit next to...”  
  
“Yes, yes, I know.” Draco cut you off.  
  
“They’re my friends Draco.”  
  
He put his healthy arm around your shoulder and walked with you back to the common room.  
  
“Me and Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle. We are you’re friends (l/n).”  
  
You stopped walking and looked up at him. “Blaise I understand. Vincent and Gregory, they’re only nice to me because I do their homework. And you, half of the time I don’t even know if you know I’m there.”  
  
He raised a brow. “You don’t know if I notice you? Don’t be daft (f/n), of course I know when you’re around.”  
  
You walked over to a window and leaned up against it. It was raining outside and the way the water droplets mixed with the incandescence of the moon was simply breathtaking.  
  
“It’s beautiful.” You whispered.  
  
Draco walked over to you and grabbed your hand. “Come on (l/n), it’s getting late.”  
  
“Go ahead without me, I want to stay here and think about some things.”  
  
“Are you sure? What if you get caught?”  
  
“Draco I’ll be fine, just go.”  
  


* * *

  
  
The next part of our story takes place during year four. The remainder of year 3 went on without a hitch. (F/n) returned to the Slytherin table with Draco and the rest of her friends. She still kept in touch with her friends from Gryffindor, even going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. She passed at the top of her class, along with the very talented Miss Granger.  
  
Her relationship with Draco became less strained. They started enjoying each other’s company and hanging out more often. Much to Pansy’s dismay, might I add. Over the summer (F/n) sends letters back and forth with her friends. She even attends the Quidditch World Cup with Hermione and the rest of the gang.  There she catches up with Draco and meets his father. Boy was that fun…


	6. His Mark

What started off as an exciting evening with friends quickly faded into a survival situation. You were jumping about with Hermione and Ginny when Mr. Weasley ran into the tent in a panic. “Stop! Stop it! It’s not the Irish. We have to get out of here. Now.” He grabbed onto Ginny’s arm.  
  
Everyone ran out of the tent at once. Hermione, Ron, and Mr. Weasley in one direction, Fred, George, and Ginny in the other. Only you and Harry were left. “There!” You pointed to an open spot in the crowd.   
  
Harry grabbed your hand and the two of you ran side by side until you tripped over a stake in the ground and knocked him over. Your fall was cushioned by Harry, whom you fell on top of. “Sorry.” You muttered before rolling onto your back.  
  
You tried to pull yourself to your feet but a passerby accidently kicked you in the side causing you to hit the ground with force. Your vision faded in and out, catching only a glimpse of a group of people wearing masks.  
  
Screaming, that’s all you heard, blood curdling screams. Then everything went dark.  
  
You awoke with a start when you felt someone shaking you harshly. “(F/N) get up! We need to get out of here!” An all too familiar voice called. Your vision was still blurry but you could still make out who your rescuer was, Draco Malfoy.  
  
He placed a hand under your head and another beneath your back. Slowly, he sat you upright. “Come on (L/N). Are you just going to sit here?”   
  
You looked into his hazy grey eyes and smiled. “What could you possibly be smiling for at a time like this? He questioned.  
  
“It’s good to see you.” You replied, rubbing the back of your head. “Ouch.”  
  
Draco helped you get on your feet. “We’ll catch up as soon as we get somewhere safe.” As he spoke you looked passed him into the sky.  
  
You made an audible gasping sound. “What’s the matter? He asked quickly before turning around.  
  
“It’s the Dark Mark… Draco, that’s His mark!” You exclaimed in a frightened voice.  
  
Draco pulled you into a tight hug. “Shh. Come on (F/N), we need to get out of here.”  
  
“I’m not leaving without Harry.”  
  
“He’s gone (F/N), took of running a few moments before I got here.” Draco took your hand in his and pulled you away from the rubble that was once thriving with people.  
  
  
Shortly after,  
  
  
Harry sat up and looked around. He spotted a man standing a good ways away from him, he started to walk towards Harry but vanished. “Harry! Harry, all you alright?” Hermione practically jumped into Harry’s arms.   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said as he felt an excruciating pain where his scar was.   
  
“Oi! Where’s (F/N)?” Ron asked, looking around for you.  
  
Harry placed a hand on his scar and tried to recall what happened. “She went with Malfoy.”  
  
“What?” Hermione and Ron shouted at the same time.  
  
A worried look crossed Ron’s face. “That can’t be good.”  
  
Harry looked up at the sky, discovering the Dark Mark. “What’s that?”  
  
All of the sudden, three men apperated and started firing spells at the trio. Quickly, Harry and the others ducked to avoid being hit by the charms.  
  
“Stop! That’s my son!” Mr. Weasley called out to Barty Crouch and the others. “Ron, Harry, Hermione are you alright?”   
  
“Which one of you conjured this?” Barty asked forcefully.  
  
“You can’t possibly…” Mr. Weasley started.  
  
“Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!”  
  
“Crime?” Harry questioned.  
  
“Barty, they’re just kids.” Mr. Weasley spoke once more.  
  
“What crime?”  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, it’s His mark.”  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
You arrived at King’s Cross station with some time to waste before you needed to board the train to Hogwarts. Immediately you spotted Blaise. In a full sprint, you ran and jumped on him. Luckily, he caught you.  
  
“Can I help you?” He asked teasingly.   
  
“Why didn’t you write to me Mr. Zabini?” You yelled, punching him sheepishly in the arm.   
  
“Don’t get mad, but I forgot your address.”  
  
“Blaise! You fool.” You laughed and gave him a hug. “I missed you.”  
  
“I missed you too, (F/N).”  
  
You walked to platform 9 ¾ with Blaise, catching up along the way. When you crossed over onto the other side Ron, Harry, and Hermione were waiting for you. You gave Blaise a quick smile and told him you’d meet up with him on the train.  
  
“(F/N) what happened to you at the World Cup?” Hermione appeared as though she was genuinely concerned.  
  
“I’m not exactly sure. I remember running with Harry and then it went dark, Draco kept shaking me until I came to. Then we got out of there.”   
  
Ron raised a brow. “Bloody Hell. You left Harry behind!”  
  
You looked at Ron in confusion. “What are you going on about? Harry was the one who left me behind! Draco said that Harry was already gone when he got there.”  
  
“No (F/N), when I woke up you were gone.”   
  
You crossed your arms and looked away. You could feel your eyes beginning to water and your nose starting to burn. “I am so sorry.” You whimpered. “If I would have known, I never would have left.”  
  
Harry wiped the tears that were beginning to fall down onto your cheeks. “We believe you.” He whispered in your ear while he hugged you tightly.  
  
Draco watched from a distance as jealousy began to cloud his judgment.


	7. Fallen

Harry untangled your hair from his hand as he loosened the hold he had on you. "(F/N) would you like to sit with us on the train?" He asked you whilst looking about for Draco.  
  
You pulled away from him and smiled. "I would love too, but I've got to take care of this." You replied as you spotted Draco standing over by a water fountain.  
  
"(F/N) wait, maybe you shouldn't." Hermoine pleaded. "Whatever his intentions were, they weren't good."  
  
You gave her a gentle smile and then walked off towards Draco. His face turned a pale shade when he spotted you walking towards him.  
  
"Can I have a word?" You asked in a stressed manner.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He replied simply.  
  
Gripping his forearm tightly, you pulled him away from his aficionados.  
  
There were a thousand and one things you wanted to say to him but all you could muster up was "What in Salazar's name would make you leave Harry behind?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak, however you kept yelling. "I understand that you're not his biggest suitor but how could you leave him behind?! He could have been killed!"  
  
He blinked rapidly, staring at you with no emotion.  
  
"Draco Lucius, you better explain yourself right this minute!"  
  
People were beginning to stare, children and parents alike.  
  
You saw something spark in Draco's cold, grey eyes. It seemed as if a flip had switched and the wheels were turning in his mind.  
  
He walked closer to you, eliminating any space between the two of you. He cupped your face and brought it closer to his.  
  
Time stood still as he looked at your confused, (e/c) eyes and then down at your lips.  
  
Just as you thought he was going to kiss you, he let go.  
  
You stood there in a trance. It was all so surreal to you. What was he playing at?  
  
He looked over his shoulder at you, a pained look covering his face.  
  
You were full of confusion and wariness at this point. Draco wasn't acting anything like his usual cocky self.   
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched the whole confrontation unfold. "I thought you were going to go all 'Unforgivable' on him." Ron spoke, making you jump.  
  
"The whole life in Azkaban thing doesn't sound pretty." You pointed out.  
  
He laughed nervously before looking at Harry, who was just as confused as you were.   
  
“(F/N) I’d really enjoy it if you’d please just spend the ride with us.” Harry offered once more.  
  
You looked at him for a few moments, then to Ron and Hermione. “No, I couldn't possibly. I need to find Blaise and figure out what’s gotten into Draco. I do appreciate the offer, however.” You replied before hugging your friends and boarding the train.  
  
You walked down the aisle searching for a compartment that held Draco or Blaise. You spotted light, blonde hair first and decided that speaking to the source of the problem would be your best bet.  
  
Gently knocking on the glass, you caught his attention. “May I sit?” You asked calmly.  
  
Draco smiled weakly and gestured to the bench across from his own. “Sure.”  
  
You closed the glass panel door behind you and took a seat. “I want to apologize for earlier. I was hurt and confused.” You confessed.  
  
Pale grey eyes met yours. “I never meant to hurt you (F/N). I couldn't bear the thought of those people hurting you and I knew you wouldn't leave without Potter. I was selfish.”  
  
“Selfish? What makes you think that?” You questioned, moving to sit beside him.  
  
Draco took your hand in his and lightly ran his thumb over your knuckles. “I wanted you for myself. I still want you for myself and I won’t let Potter take that away from me.”  
  
You sat there dumbfounded. “W-why would Harry take that away from you?” You pressed.  
  
Draco stared into your eyes. “Don’t you see the way he looks at you? He’s fallen for you (F/N) and so have I.”


	8. Returning to Hogwarts

You were lost, left completely dumbfounded by Draco's last statement.    
  
"You've fallen for me?" You questioned him. "You barely know me, Draco."  
  
He looked at his feet, appearing to feel ashamed of his confession. "I know (F/N), but I know I have feelings for you and I also know I didn't want those people to hurt you."   
  
Steel eyes met your (E/C) ones. "I know Potter wants you and I can't let him take you away from me."  
  
As much as you wanted to be with Draco, you were slightly disturbed by his possessive behavior. You weren't his prize and you weren't Harry's either.   
  
You thought that this was a technique of Draco's. He'd make you believe that he truly cared for you, just so he could lead you on and coax you into bed.   
  
It hurt to think that he'd do this after the time the two of you spent together.  
  
"Draco, I'm not yours and I'm not Harry's either. You can't expect me to just jump into your arms. I need time to process." You told him as politely as you could, after all he might be telling the truth.   
  
You stood up and kissed the top of his head before walking into the aisle. Remembering Hermione's offer, you decided it would be nice to sit with them for the remainder of the ride.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Walking into Hogwarts this year made you feel happier than you've ever felt before. Immediately, you found yourself looking about for Professor Snape.   
  
Hogwarts is holding the Triwizard Tournament this year and you wanted all of the juicy details. Being Snape's favorite student provided some worthy benefits.   
  
"Miss (L/N), it's a pleasure to see you again. I hope your summer went well." Professor Snape spoke with a smile. He didn't smile often so you were happy when it was at you.   
  
"It was fantastic! I hope your summer was pleasant as well, Professor."   
  
"You weren't at the Quidditch World Cup were you. Miss (L/N)?" His smile faltered quickly.   
  
You averted your eyes. "I was, Professor. It was unsightly."  
  
Professor Snape pulled you into a hug. "I'm glad you made it here safely, I wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't."   
  
Tears began to fall onto your cheeks. What happened there was far worst than what you could have imagined.   
  
"(F/N) what happened there wasn't your fault." Professor Dumbledore said as he entered the potions classroom.   
  
Quickly wiping your eyes, you looked up at him. "I know Professor, but I can't help but feel sad."  
  
"Yes, child. You witnessed pure evil and lived, while others didn't. It's a burden hard for anyone to bear."   
  
Dumbledore walked over to the ebony-haired man. "Follow me Professor, we're about to meet in the Great Hall for dinner." 

 

* * *

  
  
You felt much better sitting down at the Slytherin table. Blaise was next to you, picking berries off of their vine.   
  
He always had a funny way of comforting you without trying.   
  
"Eat (F/N), you haven't touched a thing yet." Draco informed.   
  
He was right, your plate was empty. You hadn't even noticed that you weren't eating.   
  
"She doesn't need to eat anything, her bum is fat enough!" Pansy snickered.   
  
Pansy had earned a few laughs from her friends and a couple of immature boys.   
  
"I like it." Draco said flirtatiously.   
  
Oh no, he couldn't leave well enough alone. He just had to pour salt in the wound.   
  
"T-thanks Draco." You stammered with embarrassment.   
  
You spent the rest of dinner with your head down, occasionally speaking to Blaise.


	9. Forbidden

Her Chamber of Secrets  
Chapter IX:  
Forbidden

After what seemed like ages, dinner was finally over. You were free from the awkward tension Draco was causing.

Roaming the halls and corridors of Hogwarts always seemed to calm your nerves. You loved observing the haunting architecture.

Before long, you decided to head over to the Gryffindor common room to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Although it was breaking a school rule, they would sneak you in from time to time to catch up.

Ascending one of the staircases, you realized that it began to move. Before you knew it, the staircase had taken you off of your original path and placed you in one of the forbidden sections of the school.

"Oh bullocks." You whispered before looking for a way back. Your search was a waste, as the staircase had moved back to its previous location and seemed to not be returning any time soon.

Quickly, you looked about for a professor or even Filch to escort you back before finding yourself in trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours passed before you finally gave up and accepted that you were lost and help was not coming. You pressed your back against the cold, stone wall and slid down until your bum had touched the floor.

As you rested your head against the cold surface, you heard your name being called. "Miss (L/N)? Miss (L/N) is that you?" Professor Snape called out to you. "What do you think you are doing?" He questioned.

"Professor!" You screeched as you saw him coming. Standing up abruptly, you ran over to him and gave him a hearty hug. "I thought I was going to be stuck up here forever!"

Snape cocked his head sideways in confusion when he realized that you had not come to the forbidden corridor willingly. "Professor Dumbledore noticed that a few of the staircases had been charmed, preventing them from moving, that wasn't your doing?"

"Of course not, Professor. I was on my way to the Gryffindor common room to wait for Harry and his friends." You explained.

A weak smiled found its way across his weathered face. "While I'm pleased that you were not the culprit, I'm afraid that you may have been set up. Miss (F/N), I assume you're aware that Hogwarts is holding the Triwizard Tournament this year. Correct?"

You nodded your head an agreeable fashion. "Yes sir."

"You're a smart girl (F/N), don't disappoint me by doing something foolish."

You didn't understand the professors concern. "You mean to put my name in the Goblet of Fire? Professor, I'm not even old enough."

Snape looked at you softly. "Of course, my apologies. I would warn you would watch yourself Miss (L/N), someone here wishes you harm.

Snape was referring to the charm placed on the moving staircases.

"Thank you professor." You said, smiling slightly. "I'll try to get to the bottom of this."

Professor Snape then ushered you back down to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady glared at him the whole time he stood by you. A few moments passed before Harry, Ron, and Hermione came through the door the Fat Lady was hanging on. When Snape knew you were safe, he took his leave.

"(F/N)!!" Hermione squealed as she leaped to hug you tightly. "We've looked for you everywhere!"

You looked at the three of them with confusion. Just how long were you stuck?

"You'll tell us what happened, won't you (F/N)?" Harry asked as he gestured to the common room door.

"Fortuna Major." Hermione spoke to the Fat Lady.

The woman in the painting winked at you before she opened the door, knowing to keep your visitation a secret.

Once you passed through the door and into their common room, you took a seat on the floor next to the fire. "Well, I was headed here to meet all of you when the staircase I was on started moving."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all shared glances at each other, recalling their harrowing experience with the moving staircases.

"The professors said it was charmed." Harry pointed out. "They hadn't been moving for a while."

You scratched your head as you thought who might have tried to get you in trouble.

"Draco..." You sneered before quickly standing up and exiting the common room.

The Golden Trio tried to stop you from going, but you were set on confronting Draco about the situation.

 

* * *

 

 

A short time later, you found him near the Great Hall. "Draco Lucius!" You screamed as you tugged on his shoulder.

Draco turned around quickly and when he saw your face, his turned as white as a ghost.

"(F/N) forgive me. I never meant for you to be stranded up there. I did it so we could spend some time to ourselves."

You looked at him incredulously. "Some time to ourselves? You think I'd want to spend time alone with you? After everything you've done.."

His eyes quickly fell to the ground. "The spell went wrong. I was supposed to be on the staircase with you but I wasn't fast enough."

"Thank Merlin." You spat angrily.

Draco looked up at you in defeat, his stormy, grey eyes sparkled ever so slightly. "I'm sorry (F/N) I've just never felt this way about someone before. I'm not sure how to act."

You felt strong pings of guilt run through your body. "Well you don't trap them in a forbidden corridor." You said lowly. "I want you to tell Dumbledore that it was you."

"I can't do that, (F/N). Do you know how much trouble I will be in?" He was all but begging you not to make him do this.

"You should've thought about the consequences of your scheme before you acted on it." You said quietly before you turned and walked away from him.

Tears began to fall down onto your cheeks at a quickening pace. You rushed to the closest bathroom and ran into a stall.

You felt betrayed, you felt guilty, and you felt afraid. You were afraid of the lengths Draco would go to to gain your love, but mostly you felt confused. You were angry at Draco for what he had done but at the same time you were flattered that he risked a lot just to be with you.

 

The next couple of days were quiet. You hadn't seen Draco since the night outside of the Great Hall. He either turned himself in to the headmaster or he was completely avoiding you. Whatever it was, you felt lonely without him.


	10. Goblet of Fire

Her Chamber Of Secrets  
Chapter X:  
The Goblet of Fire

A few days had passed since Professor Dumbledore had officially announced that Hogwarts was hosting this year’s Triwizard Tournament. In an hours’ time, the whole school would be making its way into the Great Hall to watch the ceremony in which Dumbledore would extract three names from the Goblet of Fire to reveal who would be competing. 

You walked down the hall towards the Great Hall with Blaise at your side. It felt incredibly good to have things back to normal. Draco wasn’t bothering you, which meant Pansy didn’t feel as threatened, which in turn left you with nothing but peace and quiet.

As the two of you entered the Great Hall, you took seats next to each other in the third row. You were excited to see who would be representing Hogwarts in the tournament. From the other side of the room you saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

Quickly, you raised your hand and motioned for them to come over to you. Blaise rolled his eyes slightly at your action but brushed it off once a few of his own friends came to sit on the opposite side of him. The trio, walked over to you and sat down in the row in front of you, except for Harry. He sat beside you. 

Everyone was socializing among each other and taking bets on who would be named champions. The ceremony would begin in a few minutes so the remainder of students started filling the in the seats. Out of the corner of your eye you caught a glimpse of a light blonde hair. Your heart sank when you felt someone sit down behind you and brush their leg against your back. 

Your fears were confirmed when you heard Blaise call from beside you. “Barely made it, eh Malfoy?”

Draco chuckled slightly. “I had a few things to take care of.” You had tried your best to resist the urge to look back at him. However, your best wasn’t enough. You turned your body just enough to look at him. He returned the favor, his pale grey eyes meeting yours. His gaze was cold, the emotion that poured from his features a few nights ago had faded completely. 

You weren’t sure if you should be worried or relieved that Draco was straight-faced as he looked at you. Part of you wanted to grab him by the face and kiss him just to see if he’d even react to the gesture. Instead, you turned around and laid a head on Harry’s shoulder. It was the safer option. 

Like clockwork, Professor Dumbledore entered the room and it immediately fell silent. “Now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for. The Champion selection!” Dumbledore turned around hastily and dimmed the hanging braziers that adorned the Great Hall.

You and your fellow students watched on edge as the headmaster dramatically drew near the Goblet. He placed his weathered hands upon the great chalice and watched intently as the fire changed from a calming blue to a heroic red. 

The tension in the room was heavy enough to cut with a knife. You subconsciously squeezed Harry’s knee, in turn he rested his hand on top of yours in comfort. You quickly glanced down at the affection and smiled before returning your gaze to the Goblet. 

“Ouch!” You heard Pansy yelp before she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. The whole room turned to look at her briefly. “Draco, why did you grab my hand so hard?” She whispered softly this time. Unbeknownst to you, he was watching you intently when Harry laid his hand over yours, he had hurt Pansy in an accidental rage. 

The commotion was quickly forgotten when a piece of parchment erupted from the Goblet. The headmaster caught it between his fingertips and brought it close to his face to read. Seconds seemed like hours before Dumbledore spoke. “The Durmstrang Champion is…Viktor Krum!” 

You watched as Krum stood from his seat, his friends pounding on his chest in excitement. The whole room vibrated with the sounds of cheers. The seeker shook hands with Professor Dumbledore before standing next to his own headmaster.

The room fell silent once more as the fire from the Goblet changed from blue to red, another name about to burst from the flames. This time, a dainty piece of circular parchment ejected from the Goblet. “The Champion from Beauxbaton’s is Fleur Delacour!” 

Applause boomed through the Great Hall once more as Fleur sashayed across the room toward the Professor, she shook his hand gently before taking her spot next to Viktor Krum. You saw Harry look at you from the corner of your eye, a wide smile plastered on his face. Who would be the Hogwarts Champion?

You felt Draco’s hand on your shoulder. The second his breath tickled your earlobe, your heart skipped a beat. “Two galleons says the Hogwarts Champion is a Slytherin.” Your excitement was short lived, Draco was just trying to make a quick coin. 

The familiar change of fire and whooshing noise drew your attention away from Draco’s bet and back towards the Goblet. The last piece of parchment floated down into Professor Dumbledore’s hands. “The Hogwarts Champion: Cedric Diggory!” 

Harry quickly let go of your hand and applauded for Cedric. You missed the warmth of his hand on top of yours but quickly brushed it off, beginning to clap for Cedric yourself. You turned around a smiled slyly. “I guess that’ll be two galleons then?” You said to Draco, hand extended outward toward him. He remained quiet. 

“Excellent! We now have our three Champions!” Dumbledore called out. “But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory – the Triwizard Cup!” Barty Crouch revealed the trophy, causing the room to explode in applause for what seemed like the thousandth time. 

Then you noticed it, you noticed Professor Snape dispatch from his position next to the rest of the teachers. He donned a confused albeit concerned look on his face. Quickly, you followed his line of sight and looked upon the Goblet of Fire one last time. It was glowing bright red again, like another piece of parchment was to erupt from its embers. 

One by one the rest of the Hogwarts faculty gazed upon the great chalice, leaving only the Headmaster to notice. He finally turned and walked slowly to the Goblet’s side, wearing the same expression as Snape. This time, the fire shone brighter. Professor Dumbledore and the students sitting close to the Goblet were forced to shield their eyes from the light. 

The last piece of parchment seemed to fall slower than the rest, captivating everyone’s attention with each passing second. Dumbledore carefully plucked it from the air and read its contents. He whispered. 

“Harry Potter.”

Your stomach sunk. You weren’t sure if you heard him correctly. ‘I mean it was only a whisper’ You thought to yourself. 

“Harry Potter.” He spoke louder this time – angrier. 

You grabbed Harry’s forearm tightly, fearing for him. You yanked him down from his standing position, forcing him to sit. He was just as stunned as you were. 

“No. No...” Hagrid shook his head in the distance. 

“Harry Potter!” Professor Dumbledore yelled fiercely. 

Hermione shook him vigorously. “Go on Harry. Harry, for goodness sakes!” She shoved him off of the bench and out of your grip. What did this mean? What would happen to him? 

The Great Hall was still, not one student even dared to breathe vocally. Harry trudged up next to the Headmaster, every set of eyes in the room burned into him. 

You looked over at Ron, who had a disgusted look on his face. You nudged him hard, trying to bring the gravity of the situation into proportion for him. He simply brushed you off and continued to scowl at his best friend. 

Harry finally reached Dumbledore. The professor coldly handed the parchment to Harry, who then took it and stood next to the rest of the Champions. You listened as other students hurled insults at him, Malfoy being one of them. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a response, you ignored the silver eyed Slytherin sitting behind you. It hurt you to see Harry look so scared and vulnerable.

‘How did this happen?’ It’s a question that people still ask to this day.


End file.
